


秘书

by Gai_0420



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gai_0420/pseuds/Gai_0420
Summary: ABO，双A，办公室
Relationships: 玟辰
Kudos: 14
Collections: Stray Kids





	秘书

**Author's Note:**

> 有事秘书干，没事干秘书。

黄铉辰进来的第一天，金昇玟就注意到他了。  
高大而修长的身姿，雌雄莫辨的容貌，那双微微上挑的勾魂眼，还有眼底那颗泪痣。  
“金总裁，今天开始我就是你的贴身秘书了。”

黄铉辰是伪装成Beta进来的。  
目的是调查金昇玟公司的秘密。  
他一直以为自己伪装的很好，直到那天，他去金昇玟办公室提交文件，然后被拉进屋子。  
金昇玟反手锁上门，牙一咬，把黄铉辰脖子上的抑制贴撕下。  
紫罗兰的香味释放出来，充斥着金昇玟的鼻腔。

“原来你是个alpha啊。”  
同性相斥，当他撕开黄铉辰的抑制贴的时候，就感受到了。  
黄铉辰的信息素闻起来又香又软，像个Omega，实际上比谁都充满了攻击性。  
黄铉辰努力想要挣开金昇玟的桎梏，却发现无论如何都推不开金昇玟。  
他本来觉得自己已经是一个alpha中的佼佼者，没想到金昇玟比他还刚。

办公桌上有白色的文件。  
还有白色的肉体。  
黄铉辰很白，金昇玟看他递文件的手的时候就知道了。  
但他没想到这么白。  
秘书的西装半褪不褪地挂在黄铉辰身上，就像黄铉辰这个人一样。  
“你不反抗一下吗？”  
“既然都这样了，不如让我看看金总裁的技术如何？”  
这就是挑衅了。

金昇玟把玩着秘书粗长的分身。  
半勃起的阴茎在金昇玟手上不断揉搓，黄铉辰显然很受用 ，漂亮的眼睛半眯着。  
黄铉辰用脚擦了擦金昇玟的裤裆。  
“不难受？我帮你？”  
金昇玟附身衔住了黄铉辰的唇。  
“我们黄秘书，真体贴。”

看来黄铉辰没少干这种活。  
他轻巧地拉下金昇玟的裤链，隔着内裤开始揉搓。等金昇玟觉醒地差不多了，他把内裤扒下来，一条阴茎就弹到了他脚上。  
黄铉辰拨弄了几脚，“这么小，要不换我在上面吧？”  
然后他的蝴蝶骨就被掐住了。黄铉辰的挑衅话语卡在喉咙里，代替他出来的是一声呻吟。  
“这么好听的声音，不叫床多可惜啊。”  
两个alpha，互相挑逗又互相针对，信息素在空气中纠缠，谁也不肯认输。  
金昇玟突然拨开他的脚，将两根阳具凑到一块，相互揉搓着。  
“你现在看看谁大点？”  
黄铉辰很认真地看了看，“我大，你下来。”  
金昇玟胜在长度，黄铉辰胜在宽度。  
“说的什么垃圾话。想我在下面，除非你力气大过我。”  
这是真话，他刚刚被金昇玟按的动弹不得。  
两个男人的阴茎凑在一起，摩擦擦出别样的火花。  
最后是黄铉辰先射，在金昇玟的手上。  
“你持久不行啊。”金昇玟把满是精液的手递到黄铉辰嘴边，“给我舔干净。”  
黄铉辰伸出他的舌头，一寸一寸地舔弄着金昇玟的手，眼睛直勾勾地盯着金昇玟。  
靠，这人不是Omega真是浪费了。  
简直让人想把他按在桌子上，干的他失去理智。

金昇玟拉开抽屉，拿出来一瓶润滑油，还有一根假阳具。  
他把润滑液细致地抹在假阳具上，递给黄铉辰。  
“自己做给我看，就在这张桌子上。”  
黄铉辰接过阳具，“你不帮我吗？”  
“我看着你自己弄。”  
金昇玟坐在总裁凳子上，搭起手，就像往常他来送文件的时候一样。  
只不过这次他送的不是文件，是他自己。  
他把屁股转过去，对着金昇玟。一只手撑开穴口，一只手把假阳具送进去。  
“金总裁可要看好了哦。”  
白皙的手指扶着假阳具，在粉红的小穴内来回抽动。黄铉辰似乎不太适应这样的东西，吃得很艰难，动的很慢，穴口咬得很紧，几次把阳具从穴口退出来，拔出时是“啪”的一声，饶是黄铉辰这样没脸没皮的也红了眼眶。后来他直接放弃了阳具，将自己的手指伸了进去。  
雪白的指跟，红肿的血肉，红白的视觉冲击让金昇玟非常兴奋，他上下撸动着自己的阴茎，青筋暴起，看上去狰狞极了。  
黄铉辰用手指不断刮着自己的内壁，按着敏感点。快感一点点累积。在巅峰的时候，金昇玟拉开了他的手，丢给黄铉辰一个避孕套。  
黄铉辰叼着避孕套，撕开，用口一点点套了下去。  
将黄铉辰拉过来，金昇玟的龟头蹭着黄铉辰的穴口。  
“我进来了。”  
“废话怎么那么多，进不进来？”  
往后用力一坐，金昇玟的阴茎顺着滑腻的穴道顶到了那块软肉。  
黄铉辰当场叫了出来，白色的精液顺着桌子不断滑下。  
“短短时间内就射了两次，黄铉辰你不行啊，怎么给Omega幸福？”  
他开口嘲笑道，  
“你大有什么用？现在还不是一样被我压在身下叫好爽？”  
黄铉辰盯了他一眼，舔了舔唇，  
“不是有你满足我吗？”  
妈的，妖精。

被黄铉辰勾的失去了魂魄，金昇玟的阴茎在穴内又胀大了一圈，没有章法地在穴道重重摩擦，黄铉辰已经说不出话了，只会发出没有音调的呻吟。  
“你就应该是个Omega，待在我家给我生好多好多的孩子，被我做到死。”  
金昇玟含着黄铉辰的耳廓，模仿着下身抽插，在耳边制造色情的声响。  
左耳是金昇玟的舌头吞吐的水声，右耳是金昇玟睾丸拍打黄铉辰屁股的击打声和抽插的水声。  
黄铉辰忘了自己，他现在就像一个真正的Omega，在alpha身下承欢。  
金昇玟拉着黄铉辰换了个姿势，扶着他坐在办公椅上上下耸动。金昇玟低头含着黄铉辰的樱桃，又吮又吸又咬。黄铉辰仰起脖子，露出了最脆弱的后颈。  
金昇玟伸出手，按着黄铉辰的腺体，一口咬了下去。  
就像真的被标记了一样。  
金昇玟将他的身体对折，湿淋淋的屁股，只能冒出稀少清液的阴茎和颤颤巍巍含着自己性器的小穴全都展露无遗。  
大开大合的操干把穴口的液体打发，满是浑浊的泡沫。  
抵着他的敏感点慢慢地磨着，黄铉辰的道已经敏感地不能再敏感，死死地咬住金昇玟的阴茎。金昇玟抓着黄铉辰的阳具，上下套弄。在他的体内也开始了冲刺。  
“啊啊······金总裁······啊唔······”  
“还叫我总裁啊？”  
“唔······老公······”  
“这才乖。”  
黄铉辰连呼吸都被撞乱，来不及吞下的口水顺着微微伸出的舌尖滴落，不断流出的体液淫靡地加重着下体交合的水声。  
后穴再次收缩，描摹出体内一片火热的形状，脆弱的软肉主动迎上狠厉的撞击，痉挛着被狠狠蹂躏。  
黄铉辰和金昇玟一起射了。  
黄铉辰瘫软在办公椅上。金昇玟抽出阳具，把避孕套拆了下来，绑起来丢进了垃圾桶。  
空气中满是紫罗兰和桂花的香气，还有淫靡的精液味。  
金昇玟亲了亲黄铉辰的泪痣，踢了踢他，“起来把桌子给我清干净，黄秘书。”  
黄铉辰爬起来，媚眼如丝，伸出舌头舔着桌子上的精液。  
“这样清得干净吗？”  
清不干净。  
只会越弄越多。


End file.
